This study compares responses to the Conflict in Marriage Scale (CIMS) by NIMH manic-depressive patients and their spouses, a similar group of patient-spouse pairs from Philadelphia, and group of couples from the neighboring community. The marriages of three subcategories of manic-depressive illness (bipolar I, bipolar II, and unipolar) are also compared. Another aspect of the investigation compares CIMS responses from the parents of schizophrenic, manic-depressive, maladjusted and community young people.